


Toast

by orphan_account



Series: Get Out of My Castle [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Again, Common Cold, Developing Friendships, Gen, I had to make a new relationship tag for this, Injury Recovery, Not even that gross wow, Sickfic, Sneezing, Vomiting, Worth It, Yakov Feltsman Is So Done, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, non-graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He sort of wishes they'd decided to have this dispute in someone else's bathroom so he could piss in peace, but it'll just have to wait. He does owe Yuri for the previous day, after all. It's a small concession, really.When he glances behind him in the mirror, he's not surprised to meet Yuri's gaze. Even while he's shuddering through his miserable ice bath, he's apparently still concerned about Otabek, who finds himself biting the inside of his cheek to stop a small smile. Now isn't the time. Instead, he poses an innocent question. "Breakfast?"Instantly agreeable, Yuri tries again to climb out of the bath. "Yes! I'm coming with you."Feltsman pushes him back down with surprising restraint for a man who looks like he'd like nothing more than to dunk Yuri's head under the water and hold him there for a bit.Continuation ofLittle Things, but reads fine as a stand alone too.
Relationships: Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Yakov Feltsman & Yuri Plisetsky & Otabek Altin
Series: Get Out of My Castle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591288
Kudos: 16





	Toast

Something pulls Otabek out of a deep sleep, and he finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings. That alone isn't troubling. It seems to be a hotel room, and he's woken up in plenty of those over the years. He sits up slowly, trying to figure out why he feels ill at ease. Pre-dawn light filters through the curtains, pale winter blue. There are pillows on every side of him, all over the bed, on the floor, and even one tossed carelessly across his legs. At a distance, he can hear some minor commotion. It has the an echoing quality to it, and his hazy mind tells him it must be coming from the bathroom.

With a slight grimace, he swings his legs over the side of the bed. He feels sore all over, as if a truck hit him in his sleep. There's a thick, sour, fuzzy taste in his mouth. A bottle of water on the bedtable catches his eye. It's still mostly full. He reaches for it automatically, suddenly aware that he's thirstier than he can ever remember feeling before in his life. He drains it in only a few draws, and sighs in relief.

Slowly, vaguely, memories from the previous day come back to him. That's right. He'd been feeling poorly, but he'd met up with Yuri- oh. Is Yuri alright? He hadn't been feeling well either. Otabek stands, reaching out for the wall to steady himself on when his legs shake. He tosses the empty bottle into the bin that's still beside the bed and makes his way towards the bathroom. A few steps closer and he realizes that what he's hearing is the sound of muted conversation. He can pick out Yuri's voice easily, and it sounds defensive. The other voice sounds exasperated, but that's less of a concern.

Hand on the doorknob, Otabek hesitates. It must be a private conversation if they've chosen to have it in the bathroom, even if it is in his hotel room. He lets the knob go and debates whether he should knock or let it be. He could go and find some breakfast for Yuri instead, maybe. He leans closer a moment to listen, trying to discern that Yuri is alright before he makes any decision on the matter, but the voices have stopped. He can't tell what's happening at all, and stares at the door indecisively. His brain isn't really awake yet.

A soft splash from the bathroom is followed by the loudest shriek he's ever heard in his life, and Otabek stops thinking altogether. He throws the door open and is halfway to the bathtub with a fist raised, even though he has no idea what he's planning to do with it, when the water he dumped into his stomach all at once rolls over. Yuri stares up at him in surprise from the bath, while Yakov Feltsman turns to give him an unimpressed look. Otabek claps a hand over his mouth and spins quickly, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet.

There's a series of splashes and cursing that ends in Yuri skidding over to him and bringing half the contents of the bath along with him. Otabek makes a mental note to tip the maids well, then leans forward and prepares to give up the water. Cold water drips off of Yuri and soaks into the knees of his clothes. Yuri's hand on his shoulder is freezing again, and wet. An unwelcome cold, sogginess creeps across his shirt, making him shiver. "Aw, man, did we wake you up?" Yuri sounds guilty from where he's speaking into the back of Otabek's shirt. He coughs wetly somewhere in the vicinity of Otabek's armpit for a long enough time to be mildly concerning.

"Yura! Get back in the damn bath!" Feltsman objects from across the room.

"In a minute!" Yuri snaps. Otabek might be slightly taken aback to hear someone speaking to their coach that way if he wasn't clinging to the sides of the toilet bowl riding out cramps from the dredges of his insides at the moment. Feltsman must be less surprised by it, because he simply marches over and picks Yuri up off the floor like a sack of potatoes. There's a squeaking noise as Yuri struggles with him, and ultimately loses. A louder splash this time suggests he's been deposited back into the bath. So does a howl that's somewhere between rage and pain.

Concerned, Otabek whips his head around. Yuri is thrashing in the tub, teeth chattering while Feltsman holds him down in the water. Yuri sneezes, and Feltsman must be in range because he gives an annoyed grunt. Ah, an ice bath. They really are unpleasant, but it's not going to actually hurt Yuri any. Otabek relaxes, but only for a brief moment. His stomach tenses up and he's forced to lean forward again with an embarrassingly loud gag. From behind him he hears Yuri echo the sound. It doesn't sound as if he brings anything up at least, but Feltsman still curses at them both as more bathwater hits the tiles. Otabek vomits helplessly. It's not his proudest moment.

"Shit!" Yuri curses as well, voice shaking from the cold. He gags again, and somehow manages to sound angry about it. "You ok, Otabek?"

Honestly, Otabek feels pretty far from ok at the moment, but he doesn't want Yuri to keep stressing himself out, so he offers a weak thumbs up in response. His stomach lurches again, making him forcefully swallow down a retch, but it's worth it when Yuri finally stops trying to climb out of the bath. For a moment the only sounds in the room are the chattering of Yuri's teeth and Feltsman lamenting his life choices.

The mostly agreeable near silence lasts for a few seconds, then Yuri starts struggling again. "Oww! Let me out, it burns!"

Hoping that whatever is left in his stomach is going to stay where it is for now, Otabek reaches up and flushes the toilet. Awkwardly, he gets to his feet. He wants to rinse his mouth out, but first he turns around to make sure the other two occupants in his bathroom aren't (much) worse for the wear. Yuri stops shaking and groaning long enough to meet Otabek's eyes. He flushes a little and sinks further into the bath, seeming to realize at the same time that Otabek does that he's naked aside from his shorts.

Otabek doesn't mean to stare, but the bruise on Yuri's side is truly massive. Just the part that's visible creeps around half of his torso, blooming almost black through the middle, fanning out in an array of ugly browns, yellows, blues, purples, and greens. It stretches all the way from his shoulder down most of his thigh. It's probably the worst bruise Otabek has ever seen before, and figure skating is the sort of sport that often leaves big, gnarly bruises on its participants. He frowns, guilt welling up heavily in his chest.

Instantly Otabek understands why Feltsman has the boy in an ice bath, and winces in sympathy. It looks painful, and he recalls enough of the Christmas Market to know that it's his fault. He walks over for a closer look, and Yuri goes even redder. He wraps his arms around his skinny ribs self consciously. His hands are also scratched up, along with his knees, neck, chin, ear, and his shoulder. There are smaller bruises too, most notably on his chin and his cheek. His nose seems swollen. One of his eyes is black, and his lip is fat. Otabek sucks in a deep breath. It's much worse than he expected.

Feltsman glances between them suspiciously a few times, and something seems to click into place. His tone is surprisingly dangerous for an old man when he rounds on Otabek. "You did this?"

Before Otabek can speak up, Yuri sits up and splashes some of the ice water from the tub onto Feltsman, who yelps in protest. "You know he didn't! I already told you I fell on the stairs!"

Even though he shouldn't be pleased to hear Yuri lying, he is. The warm feeling blooms in his chest again, pushing some of the guilt back down to be dealt with later. Otabek had been ready to own up to it, but now he finds that he can't contradict Yuri in front of his coach. When Feltsman turns a suspicious glance back to him, Otabek simply nods. Yuri uses the distraction to try and make a break for it again, but Feltsman catches him instantly and pushes him back down without even breaking Otabek's gaze. "It burns, damn it! It's been long enough!"

"Not yet." Feltsman answers with an icy calm. Otabek breaks first, turning away from the scene to finally rinse his mouth and face off.

Naturally, Yuri isn't phased. He sneezes, shivers and curses a blue streak under his breath while Otabek washes up. He sort of wishes they'd decided to have this dispute in someone else's bathroom so he could piss in peace, but it'll just have to wait. He does owe Yuri for the previous day, after all. It's a small concession, really.

When he glances behind him in the mirror, he's not surprised to meet Yuri's gaze. Even while he's shuddering through his miserable ice bath, he's apparently still concerned about Otabek, who finds himself biting the inside of his cheek to stop a small smile. Now isn't the time. Instead, he poses an innocent question. "Breakfast?"

Instantly agreeable, Yuri tries again to climb out of the bath. "Yes! I'm coming with you."

Feltsman pushes him back down with surprising restraint for a man who looks like he'd like nothing more than to dunk Yuri's head under the water and hold him there for a bit. "My grandmother's fanny! Sit, boy! If you don't want to do burpees all morning before I let you so much as touch the ice you _will_ take this bath."

Yuri puts his own head underwater at that comment, blowing a few dramatic bubbles before spluttering back to the surface with a gasp and renewed shivering. This time, he only protests by glaring daggers at his coach. Feltsman ignores this and turns to address Otabek instead. "Light porridge, or vegetables and lean protein. Nothing sweeter than a grapefruit-"

Yuri interrupts by sinking down and blowing more angry bubbles, which Feltsman ignores with practiced ease.

"No caffeine, no heavy dairy, no light or buttery breads, no empty calories, no fruit juice. You don't touch anything. A stomach flu isn't on our agenda. He has a full practice day after morning press. He needs to be quick but solid on his feet, and well fueled to get him through until the afternoon. Do you still want to feed him?"

It's an impressive list. Understandable perhaps, but certainly more than Otabek was expecting. He finds himself nodding anyway. It would be easier to relinquish the task, and that's clearly what Feltsman is hoping he will do, but Yuri looks utterly miserable at the moment. Even if it's a lot of extra work and assures that Yuri's coach will be annoyed with them both for some time yet to come, he finds himself wanting to do something nice for Yuri in spite of all that.

The little smirk Yuri gives Feltsman probably doesn't help the situation any, but the expression softens into something open and neutral when he turns to Otabek. He sneezes again, and shivers so hard Otabek can almost hear his whole skeleton rattling, but he gives a thumbs up anyway.

Otabek resolves to find something delicious within those boundaries, somehow. He exits the bathroom and changes quickly, grabbing his wallet and key card. His phone he can't find, but he'll figure that out later. The bell that's still tied about his wrist jingles quietly as he closes the door to the room, giving him renewed resolve.

The concierge is full of helpful suggestions when nothing at the hotel restaurant that fits the bill looks appealing, even going so far as to help Otabek order ahead. He tips the man, then finds himself venturing several blocks away to pick it up. His legs are still a bit shaky at first, but the fresh, crisp air seems to help his head become clearer at least. He finds the restaurant he's looking for easily enough, and hurries back to the hotel even though he's already feeling winded after such a short walk. Something tells him Feltsman won't wait around for him long.

When he gets back to his room, Yuri is out of the bath and dressed smartly, but still shivering. He's flipping through the tv channels and steadfastly ignoring the day's schedule which Feltsman is running him through. Otabek sets the take away boxes down, then grabs a spare blanket from the closet. Yuri's eyes light up, and he starts opening the boxes to see what's inside while Otabek holds the blanket out in offering. Almost absently, Yuri accepts it wraps it around his shoulders. It clearly doesn't interest him the same way that the food does.

The offerings are all healthy. A quinoa bowl with kale, beets, and goat cheese makes up the first box. The second is a harvest vegetable quiche with a walnut flour crust. The third conatins avocado toast with chili powder, poached eggs and crab meat. Lastly, a simple egg white/mushroom scramble between slices of dry rye toast with sprigs of dill and a side of tempeh. Feltsman still gives Otabek a dirty look. To Yuri, he simply says "one."

A bit disappointed but still excited to try something new, Yuri deliberates only briefly before selecting the crab toast. Otabek is secretly relieved he doesn't go for the one with the tempeh. Given the state Yuri's stomach was in the previous day, legumes might be pushing things a bit, after all.

Feltsman grabs two of the other boxes and exits, apparently off to do better things with his time now that Yuri is under control. Yuri fiddles with the tv again, apparently finding the hotel's cable subscription unimaginative. Otabek watches him trying to find something to watch, and picks at a piece of toast from the remaining box. He doesn't know if food is such a good idea, but can he really make it worse if even water won't stay down? He might as well at least try to get some kind of nutrients into his system.

He's curious how long Yuri plans to hang around in his room for, but asking might make it feel like he's trying to rush Yuri out. Although he isn't sure about much when it comes to Yuri yet, he does suspect that making the wrong move could lead to an emotional reaction from the other boy.

Even if it isn't often they get to spend time together, he thinks he'd rather be someone Yuri grows to feel like he can depend on. From what he does know of Yuri, as little as that may be just yet, he also thinks that sort of thing would be reciprocal. It's the kind of thought that gives him those pleasant butterflies again.

It's nice, to have a friend to share a weird breakfast in a press tour hotel room and watch bad tv with. Even when Yuri sneezes in both of their breakfasts and wipes his nose on his shirtsleeve, Otabek is still glad that he's decided to stay for just a little while longer.


End file.
